toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
District
The International Board of Directors has established "60 clubs in good standing" and an "average of 20 members per club" as the basis for development of a sound District operation and administration. A District is a geographic collection of Toastmaster Clubs within multiple Divisions (typical 20 - 25 Clubs per Division) . Some districts are multi-national, notably those serving Canadian and US clubs, such as District 45, but also District 71 serving the UK and Ireland, District 59 serving serving several countries in Continental Europe; similarly District 74 currently serves eight countries in southern Africa. This page is intended to be a District Leadership page. If you have anything to add on the subject of District Leadership, please add it. =Real Experiences = District 74 wants to double membership from 2006 to 2010 * Click on District 74 for more information, else * Marketing * Measurement = Mission of the District = The mission of the District is to enhance the performance and extend the network of Clubs, thereby offering greater numbers of people the opportunity to benefit from the Toastmasters educational program by: * Focusing on the critical success factors as specified by the District educational and membership goals; * Insuring that each Club effectively fulfills its responsibilities to its members; and * Providing effective training and leadership development opportunities for Club and District officers. ---- District officer elections are held at the Spring District Conference in May. The following officers will be elected: District Governor; Lt. Governor Education and Training; Lt. Governor Marketing; and Division Governor(s). ---- =District Governor (DG)= * Mission/Purpose: As the District's chief executive officer, directs the District in a way which fosters strong Clubs; produces maximum growth in education completions, Club and membership; and is consistent with the interests of members of Toastmasters International. Responsible for motivating the District to achieve Distinguished District. Achieves the Mission of the District in a manner which motivates volunteer leaders and promotes a standard of excellence in all District activities. * Qualifications: At the time of taking office, the District Governor shall have served at least six (6) consecutive months as a Club President and at least twelve (12) consecutive months as a Lt. Governor or Division Governor or a combination thereof. =Lieutenant Governor Education and Training (LGET)= * Mission/Purpose: Purpose Under the guidance of the District Governor, strives to have every Club and each member reap the benefits of the Toastmasters educational program and to have every Club become a Distinguished Club. Responsible for achieving Distinguished District goals for CTMs, ATMs, and Distinguished Clubs. Provides direction and counsel to Division Governors, Area Governors, and Club officers on the educational opportunities in Toastmasters. Responsible for the design and conduct of successful District training programs, conferences, and other District educational events. * Qualifications: The Lt. Governor Education and Training shall have served at least six (6) consecutive months as a Club President and at least twelve (12) consecutive months as a Lt. Governor, Division Governor, or an Area Governor, or a combination thereof. =Lieutenant Governor Marketing (LGM)= * Mission/Purpose: Under guidance of the District Governor, makes the benefits of Toastmasters membership available to greater numbers of people. Plans, develops, implements, and directs short-term and long-term District marketing objectives. Develops and directs programs for new Club development, Club rescue efforts, Club membership promotion, and membership retention. Responsible for achieving Distinguished District goals for membership and Club Growth. Promotes standards of service to the member and to the Club. * Qualifications: The Lt. Governor Marketing shall have served for at least six (6) consecutive months as a Club President and at least twelve (12) consecutive months as a Lt. Governor, a Division Governor, or as an Area Governor, or a combination thereof. =Division Governors= * Mission/Purpose: Achieves the Mission of the District within the Division, accomplishing District goals in membership building and retention, Club extension, and educational accomplishments. Ensures that each Club realizes its Mission and fulfills its responsibilities to its members. Responsible for achieving Distinguished Division Program goals and for ensuring that Areas and Clubs within the Division achieve Distinguished status. Serves the Division Clubs by providing District support and resources through the Area Governors. * Qualifications: A Division Governor shall have served at least six (6) consecutive months as a member of a District Council (e.g. Club President, Vice President Education, Area Governor, District Secretary, District Treasurer). ---- OTHER DISTRICT POSITONS: The following positions are appointed by the District Governor: ---- =District Public Relations Officer (PRO)= See Public Relations Officer =District Treasurer= * Mission/Purpose: Establishes and maintains effective fiscal management of the District. Promotes thegrowth of Toastmasters by providing sound fiscal guidance to the District. Produces monthly reports reflecting the District's financial status and ensures that expenditures remain within the budget approved by the District Council. Ensures that the District maintains the financial controls established by Toastmasters International. * Qualifications: Should have accounting experience and understand basic bookkeeping practices. =District Secretary= * Mission/Purpose: Helps District function effectively and achieve its Mission by recording and maintaining accurate minutes of District Council, Executive Committee, and other meetings. Serves as custodian of District Administrative Bylaws and policies. * Qualifications: Should be a reliable, prompt, well-organized Toastmaster who can accurately record meeting actions. Should have access to facilities for word processing and reproduction of materials. = Area Governors = * Mission/Purpose: Provides District contact, support, and assistance to the Club so that it may achieve the Club Mission and fulfill its responsibilities to its members. Helps Clubs by keeping in regular contact with Club Presidents in the Area and by visiting each Club at least twice during the year. Is responsible for achieving Distinguished Area Program goals and for ensuring that each Area Club is a Distinguished Club. * Qualifications: Insofar as practicable, an Area Governor should have served as a member of a District Council (e.g., Club President, Vice President Education, or District Officer). = District Council = * The District Council which meets twice a year at the Fall and Spring District Conferences, consists of the District Executive Committee and two representatives, the President and VP Education, of each Club in the District. * The District Executive Committee consists of all Area Governors, Division Governors, District Governor, Lt. Governors, PRO, Secretary, IPDG, and the Treasurer. * Only Presidents and Vice Presidents Education of District 53 Toastmasters Clubs and District 53 District Officers (Executive Committee) are eligible to vote at District 53 Council Meetings. * Club Presidents and Vice Presidents can have their voting privileges exercised by proxy. District Officer voting privileges can only be exercised by that District Officer. = District Performance = * Reports are available to assess Performance of Clubs, and Districts around the world. See Performance Reports for details. Category:Leading